Core D supports CDHA affiliates, the scientific community, advocates for aging, policy makers, and others interested in aging-related research and data resources generated within CDHA and by our affiliates. The Core does this by (a) organizing and archiving data sets of interest to a wide variety of research, policy makers and public opinion experts; (b) providing means to gain access and understand documentation of complex data sets (c) developing tools for extracting and analyzing information from large aging related data sets, (d) developing CDHA's website as a source of information for CDHA affiliates, other researchers, and the public at large.